


It was a tiring day

by Heals



Series: Diaries of Hibiki [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breathplay, Fluff, Multi, Tenderness, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heals/pseuds/Heals
Summary: Hibiki returns home after a long and tiring dat and doesn't want anything more then to unwind.





	It was a tiring day

Finally returning to her home in the Mists Hibiki couldn't wish for anything more then a cleansing shower.  


While running errands to support the Doman Restoration was second nature to her now - and a much welcomed reason to be around and on occasion run into Hien - it was most of all hard labor.  


Her limbs ached.  


Her hair was a tangled mess clogged with the ever present sand of the Azime Steppes.  


She was a sticky, messy bundle of pity.  


Quickly she undressed and stepped under the shower. Warm water running down her flayed body, sweet, sweet relief after what seemed like an endless day. A skilled flick of her hand and the buns came undone leaving her ginger hair to spill down half of her back and over her shoulders.  


It was a blissful moment. Feeling how all the dirt and strain washes away, replaced by the warmth of the water enveloping her. This was heaven and she would stay here forever.  


Hibiki closed her eyes…  


A hand gently touched her left shoulder.

She wasn't alarmed for she knew that touch all to well. It was him. Him and his strong yet gentle hands… nothing you would expected from a seasoned warrior or even head the of a nation that fought a bitter liberation war.  


She hadn't noticed him following her home or least of all sneaking to her very bathroom. 

But it didn't matter now.  


A second hand joined the first, slowly sliding down her shoulders, along her slender body and ending up cupping her breasts. Simple touches that send shivers down her spine… His lips began to caress her, carefully but determined moving along the the curve of her shoulder and neck.  


Hibiki felt a warmth rising up inside herself.  
Not the dreaded heat of the steppes promise of hard work to be had, but a wonderful all encompassing feeling a passion and things to come. A minute squeeze of his hands and she couldn't hold back a moan escaping from her lips.  


She leaned back into him, felt his strong body pressed against her small figure. This had been a dream for so long. A moment in heaven, his hands and kisses a divine pleasure.  


Suddenly a voice cutting the moment:

_"Will you be taking long?"_  


Hibki opened her eyes.  
He was gone… just as mysteriously as he had appeared. In his stead Kuro was poking her head into the shower.  


_"I asked if you will be taking long dear?"_

It wasn't unusual for her loved wife to poke her head into the bathroom when Hibiki too a long shower, but the memories of what happened just a moment ago were still clouding her mind and she kept looking over to the door with a slightly confused expression on her face.

_"Ooooohh… I see you're fantasizing about him again; Oh dear."_

In the blink of an eye Kuro stripped and manoeuvred into the shower.

_"Let's see if we can get those thoughts out of your silly head girl."_

A devious smirk that brought out the feline features of her Miqo'te heritage formed on her lips just as the steam rising from the hot shower let the room fade out of view.

\-- From the Diaries of Hibiki, evening of the 13th Sun, 7th Moon in the 7th Astral Era


End file.
